


The Diary Of Sakurauchi Riko

by Cloudberg



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Diary/Journal, Idols, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Murder, Obsession, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudberg/pseuds/Cloudberg
Summary: Idols all have it happy don't they?People cheer for them as they sing on stage.There might be more sadness in that then you think.





	

April 7th 2017  
Dear diary. It's been a while sense the live show. I still feel so horrible about it. On the day it had to be perfect i messed it up. I just can't get over it.  
Chika said it was okay and that everyone mess up once in a while but i can't help but feel awful about it.  
I ruined everything. I still feel so so awful about it.  
I feel so bad about it that i've even started to go back into old habits that i said i'd stop with.  
My arms hurt.

 

April 13th 2017  
Chika noticed that i've been acting off. She wanted to know what was wrong.  
I lied to her i needed to lie to her. I actually did. She even said that she trusts me to never lie to her.  
I feel even more awful then before. I've lost inspiration to do anything.  
I think they're noticing. I'm thinking about just quiting music all together. But i know i can't do that.

 

April 28 2017  
We had practice today. Of course i messed up once again. I'm lucky it wasn't another live.  
Today i also told Chika about how i felt. What i've done to myself and what i was thinking about doing.  
She looked broken when i told her. Even more so when i showed her the cuts i have on my arm.  
She said she wasn't gonna tell anyone about them but i'm scared she's gonna tell You.

May 1 2017  
They all know. Chika told them. She said it would be a secret but she broke that promise.  
They all are trying to help me. I don't know what to do. I just feel even more guilty.  
I can't help but just hurt myself more. We had to cancel a live because of me!  
Because of my stupid feelings! I don't know i really can't take this anymore!

May 24 2017  
It's been a while. We split up. Chika and You started dating! I'm happy for them and everything but...  
I loved Chika too but she belongs to You now... They seem so happy but. I can't just let You have her.  
I need to do something. Something drastic. Chika is never gonna forgive me.

June 6 2017  
I've killed her. I did it. I killed You. Chika is very upset as expect. They have no evidence to prove it was me.  
Chika can't stop crying to save her life. It feels kinda good. I don't know what this feeling is. But i like it.  
I don't however like seeing Chika in such pain. It's the only thing i'm guilty about.

June 7 2017  
The police are starting to think it was a suicide. I asked them what might have made You do it.  
They said that they have no clue. I got away with what i did. 

June 19 2017  
Chika found out it was me. She hates me. She said she never wanted to ever see me again.  
I think it's time.  
Time to just end it. A life without Chika is a life i don't want.

**Author's Note:**

> The diary was found inside Riko's room after the suicide.  
> Chika was the one who found it.


End file.
